Pokemon Ranger Songfics
by Katie Dazuru MOVED
Summary: Songfics on three different ranger couples! There will be Vatonnageshipping, Rangershipping and Obliviashipping! Review Please! Rated K Plus for swear words.
1. Sk8er Boi - Vatonageshipping

_**Pokemon Ranger Songfics!**_

**Vatonnage Shipping – Sk8er Boi**

_**He was a boy  
>She was a girl<strong>_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?  
><strong>_

Keith wore baggy jeans and a white t-shirt.

Kate wore a yellow tank top and a red skirt.

_**He was a punk.  
>She did ballet.<br>What more can I say?**_

Keith played on his guitar in his dorm. Playing rock songs late at night.

Kate practised a pirouette three times and landed on her tiptoes. She then span around on one foot.

_**He wanted her.**_

From the moment he first met her, he wanted her._**  
><strong>_

_**She'd never tell.  
>Secretly she wanted him as well.<strong>_

As soon as Keith first gave her his trademark goofy grin, her heart skipped a beat._**  
><strong>_

_**And all of her friends  
>Stuck up their nose.<strong>_

Rhythmi extremely disliked Keith for his recklessness and goofiness.

Isaac was disappointed that he fell asleep in class.

_**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

Rhythmi yelled he should wear more appropriate clothes for school.

_**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<strong>_

Isaac told her that Keith wasn't good enough. From the on, whenever she saw Keith, she would walk away or ignore him._**  
><strong>_

_**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<strong>_

She still thought about Keith during class, interrupting her attention to the teacher.__

**_Five _**_**years **__**from **__**now, **__**she **__**sits **__**at **__**home, **__**feeding **__**the **__**baby, **__**she's **__**all **__**alone.  
><strong>_

Kate sat on her leather couch, babysitting Jonathon, Isaac and Rhythmi's son.

_**She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
>Skater boy rockin' up MTV.<br>**_

After Jonathon fell asleep she turned on the TV and switched it to MTV.

To her surprise, Keith was playing!

_**She calls up her friends.  
>They already know<br>And they've all got tickets to see his show.**_

She picked up the phone and called her friends and told them about Keith.

They already knew.

They had bought the tickets to see his latest concert._**  
><strong>_

_**She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<br>**_

She came to the concert with the others.

She looks at Keith, upset that she listened to Isaac at school.__

**_He _**_**was **__**a **__**skater **__**boy, **__**she **__**said **__**see **__**ya **__**later **__**boy.  
>He <strong>__**wasn't **__**good **__**enough **__**for **__**her.**_

She tried to catch up with Keith after the concert, but people kept on getting in her way.

_**Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin' on his guitar<strong>_

She saw him leaning against the wall, next to two other boys around his age.

They were laughing.

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

She decided to walk over to him but someone stopped her in her tracks._**  
><strong>_

_**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<strong>_

She looked up to see a girl with pink hair, tied into a ponytail.

_**Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin' on his guitar<strong>_

The girl glared at her. Knowing what she was going to do.

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
><strong>_

Kate looked up innocently at the girl.

Wondering what she was going to do.

_**Sorry girl but you missed out.  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<br>We are more than just good friends.  
>This is how the story ends.<br>Too bad that you couldn't see...  
>See the man that boy could be.<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside.<strong>_

The girl was called Lavana.

She said that Keith was her boyfriend.

Kate's heart shattered.__

_**He's **__**just **__**a **__**boy, **__**and **__**I'm **__**just **__**a **__**girl.  
>Can <strong>__**I **__**make **__**it **__**any more **__**obvious?  
>We <strong>__**are **__**in **__**love.  
>Haven't <strong>__**you **__**heard **__**how **__**we **__**rock **__**each **__**other's **__**worlds?**_

His two band members walked off to sign some autographs, and he turned to see Lavana and Kate.

He walked over to them slowly, eavesdropping on them.

_**I met **__**the **__**skater **__**boy **__**I **__**said **__**see **__**ya **__**later **__**boy.  
>I'll <strong>__**be **__**backstage **__**after **__**the **__**show.**_

When he heard Lavana say he was her boyfriend, he was enraged.

How dare Lavana go out spouting nonsense!

_**I'll **__**be **__**at **__**the **__**studio, **__**singing **__**the **__**song **__**he **__**wrote **__**about **__**a **__**girl **__**he **__**used **__**to **__**know**_

He came up behind Lavana, Lavana and Kate completely oblivious that he was there, and tapped on Lavana's shoulder. __

_**I ****met **__**the **__**skater **__**boy **__**I **__**said **__**see **__**ya **__**later **__**boy.  
>I'll <strong>__**be**__** back stage **__**after **__**the **__**show.**_

Lavana turned around.

Keith punched her.

Kate looked at Keith, scared that he would do the same thing to her.

He looked at her. Kindness in his eyes.

Kate calmed down.

He stepped over the unconscious Lavana and held Kate's hand.

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know**_

She blinked.

Keith pulled a strand of hair off her face.

Kate smiled.

He leant in.

She leant in.

They kissed.


	2. You Belong With Me - Obliviashipping

_Katie: Woah, I finally updated this?!_

_Daniel: It took you long enough._

_Katie: *Swats* Be quiet, you._

_Daniel: *Rolls eyes*_

_Katie: Anyway, this is a request from **RangerTakara**! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Obliviashipping – You belong with me<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset<strong>_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

* * *

><p>Ben slammed down the phone. Why did Estelle have to be <em>so<em> protective? It was _sarcasm_!

He glanced out the room to see his neighbour, Summer Minami, lying on her bed doing homework.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>And she'll never know your story like I do<strong>_

* * *

><p>She glanced up at her radio player. It was playing one of her favourite songs. Right now, she would probably be bouncing up and down and dancing. But she just…didn't feel like it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**_

* * *

><p>Summer rolled her eyes as Estelle Sastuyi, walked down the school corridor with her so-called 'friends' and boyfriend, Ben Natsuya. He was pretty cute, in her opinion, with his windblown brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.<p>

Estelle glanced in her direction and looked around; making sure no one was looking. She barely had time to react when Estelle stuck out her left leg, causing Summer to fall and making her class sheets fly everywhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**_

* * *

><p>She huffed as she tried to stand up, but a hand reached out and she was pulled up.<p>

The last person she thought would help her was _actually _helping her.

Ben Natsuya.

And in his hands were her class files, in a neat stack. She thanked him before running off down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself<br>Hey isn't this easy?**_

* * *

><p>Lonely environment? Check.<p>

Park Bench to sit on? Check.

Stupid blonde shopping with her boyfriend? Double check.

She grinned as she noticed the difference between the two teens. The girl with a pink dress, pink shoes, pink makeup, pink jewelry, etc, and the boy worn out jean, a messy t-shirt, and dirty trainers.

How different.

She saw him roll his eyes as she pointed into every fashion shop they walked past, and begged to go in. He waved her in and caught her eye, grinning.

She smiled and waved back, mouthing, 'I feel sorry for you'.

'I know.' He mouthed back.

He grinned wickedly as he ran around the corner, and Estelle exited the shop, looking around.

Summer had to cover his mouth to try to stop the laughter that was building up.

Estelle huffed, and walked back the way she came, both Summer and Ben exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town<br>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
>You say you find I know you better than that<br>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

* * *

><p><em>Smile.<em>

That was all that was written. Yet, Ben knew who the writer was. They made eye contact again, just like they had at the weekend, and they both smiled.

How did she make him feel like this? She'd made him happier than the first time he'd met Estelle.

A sharp nudge to his elbow alerted him that Estelle wanted his attention, but he ignored and continued to stare at the little note on his desk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**_

* * *

><p>She was different from Estelle, and they both knew it. Estelle was…girly, obviously, while she tended to be more of a tomboy. Not full tomboy, but somewhere in between.<p>

Their choices of clothes also varied, as Estelle tended to wear dresses and all those clothes, whilst she wore more casual clothes – like t-shirts and jeans.

He rested his head in his hands – he was starting to move away from the blonde and nearer to the brunette. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<strong>_

* * *

><p>A poke on her shoulder alerted her that there was someone behind her. Who was it?<p>

"Hey, Summer."

She turned on her head and was face-to-face (more like nose-to-nose) with Ben. She grinned – asking what he wanted.

He smiled back and shrugged, replying something along the lines of 'hanging out'.

When she asked about Estelle, his expression turned neutral – his mouth in a straight line, so the brunette left the topic alone.

"Hey, Summer?" Ben started. "Are you going to the dance?"

She stopped. "What?"

"Are you going to the dance?" He repeated.

She blinked. "Uh, maybe. Why?"

His cheeks flushed crimson. "Er…I was wondering if you wanted to go with…me?"

She blinked, cheeks also going red. "…What about…?"

"We broke up," Ben stated bluntly.

She stared for a moment, before her face lit up. "Yes. I accept."

Neither of them noticed the strange looks they got when the brown-haired boy swung the brunette around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standin' by, waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know that?  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**_

* * *

><p>"Get off, Kate!" Summer swatted the Almian girl's hands away from her. "I can do this myself!"<p>

Kate gave her a blank look. "You're kidding. You don't know _anything_ about boys, do you?"

Summer mock-glared. "Shut up."

Kate only giggled and stared up at the ceiling. "Ah…young love. I remember the day when Keith and I first met…"

"You mean the day he shoved you into the sea?" Summer snorted. "Pretty hard to forget it."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, _that _day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams<br>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

* * *

><p>"You look so unnatural in a suit," Summer commented as the Oblivian boy jumped when she opened the door.<p>

Ben recovered and laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah – blame Keith. He wanted me like this."

Summer rolled her eyes, and she swore she heard Ben mutter the word 'jerk' under his breath.

"You listen to Green Day?" Summer questioned as the beginning of a song floated out of the radio.

"Yeah? And?" Ben rolled his eyes.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I just took you for a…"

"…normal person?" Ben suggested. "We both know I'm not that."

Summer exhaled, smiling. "So…is the dance at school."

"Training building," Ben replied.

There was silence for a few moments, before: "Hey, Ben. What do you want to do when you leave school?"

Ben blinked. "When I leave?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah."

"Well…" Ben thought. "…I've always wanted to be a…Ranger."

"A Ranger?" Summer stared. "I took you for a…mathematical person."

Ben snorted. "Man, Summer. Have you _not _seen my Maths results?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Benny!" The name was called as soon as the both of them entered.<p>

Ben face-palmed. "Oh no."

Estelle bounded up. "Come on, Benny! Let's dance!"

"No," Ben responded bluntly, resting a hand of Summer's shoulder. "I've already got a partner, but thanks for asking, Estelle."

At this, the brunette girl's face flushed red whilst Estelle's went red with…anger. The ex-girlfriend turned on her heel and stomped off – muttering something inaudible.

"…You're really embarrassing, you know that?" Summer sighed.

Ben grinned. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standing by or waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know that  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me**_

* * *

><p>"What?" Ben asked innocently. "Are you surprised I can dance?"<p>

"…Yes, actually," Summer answered.

The Oblivian boy laughed, and looked down at the brunette girl. Her eyes went up to his, and she momentarily froze. When had his eyes been that…mystic?

Neither of them heard the music anymore as they exchanged gazes. It just seemed like instinct when the both of them leant forward.

Then the whole crowd blurred out as their lips met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
><strong>__**You belong with me~**_

* * *

><p><span>Years Later<span>

"Hey, Natsuya?" Summer asked, her gaze flickering to the Oblivian boy beside her.

Ben laughed. "What is it, _Minami_?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Do you remember the day of the school dance?"

She yelped as he slung an arm around her shoulder, his eyes shining. "Really, Summer…"

She sent him a confused look, which cleared up as soon as she saw his expression.

"…How could I forget the best day of my life?"


	3. Love Story - Rangershipping

**Rangershipping – Love Story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We were both young when I first saw you<strong>_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And the flashback starts**_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a balcony in summer air**_

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

Earlier, Spenser had left – saying that they were going to have a new ranger joining them. Solana could only hope it wasn't another girl ranger like _Aria._ She didn't think she could handle that.

"Hey, Solana," her friend, Murph, strolled up behind her with his slowpoke at his side. "Are you worried?"

She rolled her eyes. "What? Me? Worried? You must be joking."

"_Fearow!_" the caw caught both their attention.

Spenser's fearow flew to the ground with Spenser (and hopefully a new ranger) on its back. Spenser jumped to the ground with some strange grace.

Someone else landed right beside him, and Solana blinked. No new ranger had ever flown on Spenser's fearow and managed to land on their feet. How strange.

Spenser saw her. "Hey, Solana! Come down here and greet our new addition!"

With a roll of her eyes, the summer breeze blowing through her hair, Solana complied – jumping down to the door of the Ranger Base, Plusle on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See the lights<strong>_

_**See the party, the ball gowns**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello, little did I know**_

* * *

><p>She landed on her feet and wandered up to Spenser and the new ranger. Spenser smiled, and dragged the new ranger towards her – making them yelp in surprise.<p>

Solana blinked.

It was a boy of about her age, with midnight blue hair and shining aqua blue eyes. He had…a secretive air about him, but it was covered by the nervous and shy aura he was letting off.

He waved. "Uh, hi."

Spenser grinned, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Solana, this is Lunick Kazuki. Lunick, this is Solana Hinata."

So, his name was Lunick? It wasn't every day you met someone named Lunick. It was a nice name, though.

Holding out her hand, she smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lunick! I hope we'll work together well from now on!"

He mirrored her expression and grabbed her hand. "I hope so too, Solana."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles<strong>_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

* * *

><p>"This…place is bigger than I originally thought," Lunick commented, staring at the interior of the Ranger Base.<p>

"Yeah, it has that effect sometimes," Solana waved it off, navigating them back to the main room.

"It's…a lot different from where I was before," Lunick's voice suddenly quietened, making Solana glance at him.

"I don't remember you mentioning anything about your past," Solana noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"It…doesn't matter," Lunick quickly replied, looking away.

They walked back into the main room, where Spenser and someone else were standing. Solana immediately froze, recognising the other person.

"Hello, Solana."

"Dad," Solana quickly responded, glancing over at Spenser desperately. The Ranger Leader only gave her a sympathetic look.

"So…this is your new ranger partner then, eh?" her father muttered, walking up to Lunick. "What's your name?"

"…Lunick Kazuki, sir," Lunick responded after a moment, slightly uncomfortable.

"Lunick Kazuki…" her father muttered, before glaring at him. "If I see you anywhere near my daughter-"

"-then I'll regret I was ever born?" Lunick snapped back, some newfound anger in his eyes. "I've heard that threat too much for it to be effective, thanks."

At this, Solana, her father and Spenser recoiled in shock. Lunick huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down. He turned on his heel and made his way out of the Base.

"Lunick, what-?" Solana started.

"I'm going out on patrol," Lunick cut her off. "Call me if you need me."

Solana blinked at the boy left the Ranger Base. What had made Lunick snap like that? And what did he mean 'I've heard that threat too much'? Was it something to do with his past that made him snap? Lunick was extremely secretive, she realised. And it just made her wonder why he was like that. His personality was joyous whenever he was happy (which he was, most of the time) and he was barely ever depressed. What had made him like that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<strong>_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

* * *

><p>It was a while before Lunick returned. His aura seemed a lot lighter, and there was a minun on his shoulder. He was smiling, though it dimmed momentarily as he entered the Base.<p>

"Solana. Spenser," he curtly greeted them before making his way to the elevator.

Solana glanced at Spenser, who motioned her to follow Lunick. Whatever was wrong with Lunick, she and Spenser wanted to know. The female ranger rushed after Lunick, and barely made it into the elevator in time.

"So…what was that back there?" she got the point quickly, which startled Lunick.

"I-what?" he blinked.

"You reacted so harshly back there," Solana frowned. "Why?"

At this, Lunick visibly deflated. "I…I'll tell you, but just not now. Maybe later?"

"How about tonight?" she supplied.

He sighed. "Fine. The entrance to the forest?"

She smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I sneak out to the garden to see you<strong>_

_**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this town for a little while**_

* * *

><p>"Lunick?"<p>

Solana had done as agreed. She had quietly ventured out of the Ranger Base to meet up with Lunick. When she spoke, he looked up at her – expression looking seemingly conflicted.

"Oh, hi," he replied, as if in a daze.

"So," she started, blinking at him. "What happened?"

Lunick, pinching the bridge of his nose like he had done earlier, sighed. "It's just…I didn't have the nicest of childhoods."

"Nicest of childhoods-" Solana blinked. "Were you _abused_?"

At this, Lunick flinched but nodded. "Yeah. My mother died in childbirth and my father said it was all my fault."

"T-that's horrible!" Solana exclaimed, horrified that her ranger partner had been beaten as a child.

Lunick sighed. "Never mind. What good did I do telling you, anyway?"

The male ranger made to walk away until Solana reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her quizzically, but she just stared at him: her crimson red eyes staring into his aqua blue ones.

"Lunick, you did a lot of things telling me that," she stated. "From now on, I'm going to help you no matter what."

Lunick actually smiled at that. "Thanks, Sol. I appreciate it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter<strong>_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

* * *

><p>Who knew Lunick would be one of the best rangers in Fiore? All had tried but failed at stopping Gordor taking over, but here Lunick was – catching Raikou, Entei and Suicune without breaking a sweat. It was as if he had done something like this before.<p>

Solana couldn't help but feel jealous. Lunick was (and probably would always be) better than her than catching pokemon. She only felt a little jealous though, but it faded when Lunick finished capturing the third legendary, Suicune.

She smiled and hugged him as Gordor fled. He smiled back until everyone (including Gordor who had been caught and tied up) walked up to them. Everyone was happy, except for Solana's father.

Both Lunick and Solana noticed this, and the male ranger sighed as the older man stamped up to him, enraged. Solana's father yelled at him for being so attention-seeking and told him to stop stealing Solana's job. Lunick only retorted with the fact that she _did _help (when Solana knew she had done nothing of the sort) and without her capturing the legendaries would have been impossible. Her father had none of it, though.

That was when her father threw a punch as Lunick, who expertly dodged it. And then there was the sick feeling in Solana's gut as she realised that the way her father was acting towards Lunick was the same way that Lunick's father had acted towards him in his childhood.

She saw, but didn't hear, her father yell something at Lunick, and she froze as she saw the male ranger's eyes darken to a deep navy hue. It was a sign he was getting extremely peeved off, so she grasped his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

It worked, and then Lunick walked past her father and over to the crowd behind. He was surrounded by everyone, and Solana couldn't help but smile. Lunick had never been comfortable with being in the centre of attention, and his fearful look was adorable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<strong>_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

* * *

><p>"Solana."<p>

The female ranger turned to Lunick, who was smiling at her. He was strangely joyful today, and it seemed to rub off on her.

"Hey, Lunick!" she smiled as she strolled over to him. "What's up?"

At this, Lunick flushed red. "Er…I was wondering if you wanted to go to Fall City with me?"

Solana blinked before blushing. "So…like a…date?"

Lunick half-smiled. "Yeah."

She couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "Of course! I'd love to."

He blinked once. Twice. And then he grinned so widely it looked like his face was going to split in half. He grasped her hand, making her blush again, and she could faintly hear Plusle and Minun cooing up at them. Right now, all she could look at was Lunick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel<strong>_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh oh**_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to Almia."<p>

The abrupt statement made Solana look up in surprise. "What?"

Lunick shuffled around awkwardly on his feet. "They're moving me to Almia. I'm going to become a Top Ranger."

She smiled at this. "Great! Why are you so upset?"

"Solana…" Lunick replied slowly. "If I go to Almia, chances are that I'm never going to come back to Fiore."

Solana blinked before turned pale. Lunick was going. To Almia. And would never come back to Fiore.

"Well…we can still contact each other, right?" Solana suggested weakly, and had to stop herself from crying when she saw Lunick shake his head.

"The stylers only work in the region they're set in," he replied. "So I can only contact rangers who work around Almia."

Solana sighed. "Well, we'll find something out. But reason tells me we won't see each other again."

Lunick grinned. "Then don't listen to reason. You just have to remember, Sol, and believe."

Solana smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You say the sappiest things, you know that?"

Lunick laughed. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got tired of waiting<strong>_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

* * *

><p>A year passed without as much as a word from Lunick.<p>

Solana sighed as she patrolled Ringtown. Everything was sort of dull now without Lunick there. He always seemed to brighten up the Ranger Base whenever he walked in. She could tell Spenser felt the same. Her Leader hadn't been as happy as he had been before Lunick left it seemed that he had left an impact on everyone.

She didn't expect to walk straight into someone. They both fell to the ground, but Solana recovered almost immediately.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I wasn't looking where I was going and-!"

"-Solana?"

She froze. She knew that voice anywhere. Looking up, she saw aqua blue eyes. They were exactly the same as she had remembered. His outfit was different (as it had probably been modified to the Almian Ranger Uniform) but you could still tell it was them. They still had the exact same navy blue hair and shining aqua blue eyes.

It was Lunick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone<strong>_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**_

* * *

><p>"Lunick…?" she blinked, before she became angry. "You…you <em>idiot<em>!"

Lunick backed away, hands up – obviously startled by her outburst. "Sol, what-?"

"You come back here and expect me to welcome you back with _open arms_?!" she yelled. "YOU LEFT FOR A YEAR, LUNICK! A WHOLE _YEAR_!"

"I-I tried contacting you, Sol!" he stuttered. "I really did! But no matter what I did, I _couldn't_!"

Huffing, she turned away. She glanced back as she heard the male ranger sigh.

"I guess this is the best chance I'll have, so…" Lunick exhaled.

"So what?" Solana turned back, raising an eyebrow.

She was surprised, and felt herself blush as he knelt down. He smiled lopsidedly, and she felt her anger fade away. How did he know how to make her feel like this?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marry me Juliet<strong>_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

* * *

><p>"…I know that I left for a long time, and I know how mad you are…" he started, glancing away. "But…I promise you that I won't leave again. Ever."<p>

"Lunick, what-" she started, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"…I love you," he confessed, his face flushing red. "And I already asked your dad about this – and for some _strange _reason he _agreed_ – so…"

Solana couldn't move as Lunick halted and fumbled around in his side bag. Eventually, he found what he was looking for and took it out. Solana couldn't breathe.

"Solana Hinata…will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, oh, <strong>_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, papa!"<p>

The voice made Lunick turned and smile. "What is it?"

A young boy with midnight blue hair and crimson eyes ran up. "I asked mom what her most favourite day was, and it confuses me…"

Lunick knelt down. "What did she say, hm?"

The boy blinked. "She said it was the day she met you. What does she mean, papa?"

Lunick couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it's your mother's way of saying she loves me."

The boy made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. "Ew!"

Lunick grinned when he heard Solana laughed behind him. "Dusk, there's no need to look so disgusted."

The boy, Dusk, only frowned. "But love is weird!"

Solana strolled up to him. "Dusk, you'll know love when you feel it. It's not as disgusting as you think."

Dusk only shook his head. "No! I don't like love!" And with that the boy ran off.

Lunick glanced at Solana. "Should we go after him?"

Solana smiled. "Probably. Knowing him, he'll fall and become the world's biggest drama queen."

Lunick couldn't help but snort at that. "I love you, Sol."

She smiled back. "Love you too."


End file.
